


losing it || The Twilight Saga

by ShadowPusheen



Category: The Twilight Saga (All Media Types)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPusheen/pseuds/ShadowPusheen
Summary: "A MIND IS A VERY TERRIBLE THING TO LOSE" When people ask you want you want to be when you grow older, I would have never dreamed of saying morphing into a giant wolf. But I suppose that's just where I ended up!
Relationships: Alice x Jasper - Relationship, Carlisle x Esme, Edward x Bella, Emmett x Rosalie, Jacob x OC
Kudos: 1





	losing it || The Twilight Saga

I slowly sip my tea, and lick my lips afterwards. I run my fingers through black silky waves as I gently place the mug down, waiting for mockery. Nathan, my older brother, peers into my mug and chuckles huskily. "Tea? Really?"

My family consists of myself, Nathan and my mother. 2 of which are very passionate about their preference for coffee. I love tea. Its warmth, zest, flavour, its scent. I just love tea. So lively debates will arise whenever someone spots me with a mug, or when I spot anyone else with a mug. Most families have a certain thing that makes them unique. Ours is our beverage debates.

A badge shines on Nathan's chest as he shifts his position to look outside our kitchen window, watching rain drops stream down the window panes. La Push and Forks are under a constant cloud of bleak weather, meaning sunny days by the beach was merely a fantasy for us. "How was work today, Officer Nathan?" I smile jokingly, buffing his badge with the cuffs of my jumper. He smiles, and looks down at the checkered floor. "There's been a few reports of a giant bear or bears attacking hikers. It's got heaps of people worried" Nathan replies. I look outside beyond the cover of rain, and into the woods that lay on our doorstep. But a bear leaping into attack so close to humans, I doubt it.

Nathan works for the police force down in Forks. I am still attending school with 2 years until I graduate, and mum isn't up to much these days but sitting on the couch and making use of wool and knitting kneedles. This was my family; Nathan, Mum and me. We were very content with the lives we have established in La Push, in this old house of ours. 

"How was school today?" Nathan asks after moments of lingering silence. "It was alright" I reply with a shrug. I was not huge on school, not unlike most teenagers in my age group. I take another sip of tea and brace myself for a smart comment. "Honestly, when are you going to act like real American get some real caffeine into your system?" Nathan eyes me playfully. "When pigs grow wings and start flying" I giggle in response. Nathan never failed to tire me of his humour, being siblings we were like that. Amethyst and Nathan, 2 peas in a pod.

I flick the switch on the electric kettle, and putting 2 and a half scoops of instant coffee into a mug for Nathan. If I was being honest I felt tempted to spike it with tea, but with Nathan standing beside me I decided I wasn't going to be able to spike it without him noticing. I suppose that was part of his job, to notice. Mine was to answer questions on a sheet of paper and react to a number in red pen in the corner. Being a student wasn't an easy job. I mean how much useful information do we actually get out of school? Isn't that the point of university, to teach us certain things for an occupation? I sigh and gnaw at my lower lip as I pour boiling hot water into Nathan's mug, stirring it and adding a generous splash of milk to the mix. 

Nathan is very attractive. His warm, copper skin seems so tanned despite our lack of Vitamin D, and his brown eyes are so observant and watchful. His hair is a unruly mess of black, but the mess seems to fall so perfectly. Unlike other Quileutes, Nathan's hair is quite short. My older brother is 24, making him 8 years older than me. Big age gap, but we get each other. We understand and respect one another, but Nathan still makes an effort to mess with his younger sibling. We have a special kind of bond.

"What is this? You made a coffee?" Nathan gasps theatrically. I chuckle and pass him his warm drink, then my gaze fixtates back to the depths of the forest once more. Nathan too, seems deep in thought as our eyes meet at the same point, the darkness of the woods. "I hope we don't have bodies showing up" Nathan says. "Neither do I. It's a small town. If anyone's body shows up, we'll probably know them" I say meekly. All Nathan can do is nod.

"Wait... where is she? Okay, you sure she's not just out with friends? Just calm down please Charlie... Hmmhmmm. Alright, I'll come down in a second" Nathan slams the phone down and clenches his fists after speaking calmly on the phone. "What?" I ask curiously. "Charlie's daughter Bella. Went for a walk with her boyfriend and she hasn't come back" Nathan replies, but this still doesn't explain as to why he was so angry. He was always so good at controlling his hostile emotions, but for certain things he goes all beast. "And?..." I trail off, gesturing for him to elaborate. "Her boyfriend is Edward. Edward Cullen" I bite my lip in disbelief, for the Cullen's are not welcomed here in La Push. No one has ever cared to explain why, but I can sense that this means trouble. "Want me to come?" I offer as he puts on his leather jacket and smatches his keys. "Why?" He demanded. "She's my age and it's been awhile since I've been able to tag along with you" I reply with a shrug. Nathan shrugs in reply and jingles his car keys in the air. "Suits me" 

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. I plan on posting the same story on Quotev as well later, but I am going to use this as a trial run first. This is an ongoing project and I will continue to update every so often.


End file.
